mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikeymikeymikey
i need help, of getting rid of the khan and find a person to become one, i found the person, i left the polish kingship, lost all my castles, becos of it, now im going round asking people who wants to join me, to get rid of the khan, and let my person takeover, it was given by king jan karmir ( i think ) but my problem is that no one wants to join me why and how? i gt 2 persuassion points, i gt loads of armour, but i have only 95 men and thats my max, i need more exp. The most annoying army I deleted the article you created because it is not suitable wiki material. It you want to talk about which army is the most annoying, either use the forums, or create a blog. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) im a noob at this, i just started, my english isn't great, i dont have the tone of making pages, i saw that you made a few changes, i was just annoyed at the swedish army, i will use the blog roll next time. Requests for adminship Regarding your creation of the "Mount and Blade Wiki:Requests for adminship", don't create pages filled with nonsense like that, that was just plain vandalism. If you are really seeking after an administrative position, that was the wrong way to go at it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) oh c'mon, i was just having fun, no one is going to read that really and not alot of people edit things, or come to mount & blade wiki. so i had a bit of fun, it wont happen again lol Cheat list I deleted your cheat list, not Lenopow. It was an unnecessary duplication as all of its content was already on the Cheats page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Follow Jan Kasmir‎‎ Before you ask why I changed Follow Jan Kasmir‎‎, it is because "following the leader" is a generic quest, not restricted to King Jan Kasmir‎‎ alone. If there are unique aspects to how this quest plays out in With Fire & Sword that differ from the previous games, these can be stated within the article under a With Fire & Sword sub section, otherwise there is no reason to have multiple articles for the same topic. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) well every page i made is deleted now, or modified by you, lol well tell me where im going wrong? :Unfortunately, I can't really say, as everything you did needed to be fixed for different reasons. I'm sure you will gain an understanding after you've edited for a while, but in the mean time, you'll have to put up with my corrections. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :arrrrr i like making my own edits, and then modified makes me cry lol, i'll learn eventually, but hey ur doing ur job, good for u. Glitch? Why are you editing admin user pages about a glitch? If you wish to speak to us, use our talk pages. What kind of "glitch" are you experiencing? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) sorry i thought you cant edit admin pages before, i thought it was a glitch, now ive noticed, its part of the website, it wont happen again....i hope :Anyone can edit any page on the wiki unless an admin specifically protects a page, you can see the list of protected pages at . Just because you can edit a page doesn't mean you should of course. Other people's user pages should be left alone under most circumstances, whether they are an admin or not. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Before a siege ( if your siege commander ) I tried out what you said in Sieges with 10 Tactics and 10 Persuasion by enabling the cheat menu but couldn't find an option to poison the water or demolish the walls with explosives and it never gave me an option to bribe either. So... which of the games were you referring to and how do I get to those options? (where are they) Flaviojs 16:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :That's actually for WF&S, which then begs the question of why you would be paying the bribes in denars instead of thaler. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :sorry i should have put it in the game in, sorry about that, my fault, wrong currency becasue i got both mount & blades, and i forget No Yeaaaa................ No. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 17:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC) LOL, WHAT THE HECK, I THOUGHT I WAS MESSING AROUND, BUT THE ADMINS DO ASWELL, LOL LOL, ADMINS HAVE HUMOR, ASWELL Piracy Do not talk about pirated games here, game piracy is theft and illegal. If you were telling the truth about having a cracked game, then it is people like you that give the supporters of stupidity like SOPA and PIPA fuel to push for their ridiculous causes. And telling me whether you were telling the truth or not falls under talking about piracy, so I don't want to hear about it either way. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I do agree, but games as so expensive now, and the game industry is crashing, making shoot em up games, and nothing else, and they thought elder scrolls was good, well they should see the older games, that are way better, call of duty is rubbish now, MAKE SOMETHING ELSE!!! i love mount & blade series, but was never advertised once, which let it down badly Sign your edits When talking in forums or talk pages, it is much more helpful to see who is saying what when you sign your edits. All you have to do is add four tildes to the end of your edit: ~~~~ [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) kk i will start signing my editsNever tell your problems to anyone...20% don't care and the other 80% are glad you have them. 12:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE U MAX MAX HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THE ROCKSTAR COMPANY, NOOOO I LOVE U MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ps ( im not gay )